Prince and Princess
by Sayuri Rose K
Summary: Many pairings in this. I will post only what I have written. After that...I will no longer post anything to this 'poetry' thingy. Most of these were written b/w 2-3 years ago. Reviews would be nice. Rated T for possible...well..."themes"
1. Yukiru from Furuba

Okay! I'm back, but not for good. School starts next week and I REALLY need to finish my summer reading project for English.

This is a poem dedicated to Yuki and Tohru from Furuba (Fruits Basket). I'm sorry in advance if it sucks. My poetic side doesn't want to function I guess. Oh, before I forget, It switches between POV's. I want YOU, the readers, to guess whose POV it is.

Look in my profile for the disclaimer.

There she is. My perfect girl

Who loves me for me.

But what else do I see?

I see someone who is willing

To become my princess

I found someone who is calm,

Cool and yet unhappy.

I always wonder how

This very sweet guy

Can become my prince

We found each other

Along with love and compassion

A prince and princess

Who walk away from home

and kiss with passion

This was written almost 2 years ago. Please ignore my cheesy words.

THE BUTTON DOES NOT BITE! Review PLZ!

Sayuri Rose


	2. CamTori from Power Rangers

**HELLO! Finally, I came up with another poem. Anyway, if you like Power Rangers, well then this one's for you. It's Cam/Tori. I'm trying to figure out how to make poems for my others. **

**Anywho…I hope you like this.**

**Enjoy!**

There was a time when I

Never thought that a guy

Would ever take a second look

But then one took a chance

To start a romance with me

He is my friend and prince

I knew there was a girl for me

But one took a chance to see

That I'm more than a computer geek

Who would always tend to seek

Someone to be my friend

But in the end, I have my princess

We found our friendship

With each other

Thought we do snip fights

We learned to love and bond

So we can be together forever

**Wow. I thought it looked better on paper. Oh well. I tried at least.**

**Please leave review!**


	3. NejiHinata from Naruto

I thought my princess

Was a close friend

But what I found out was

That she had indigo hair

No longer short and bare

* * *

I thought my prince would be blonde

But then I became fond

Of long, flowing brown

A boy who would frown

But smile around me

* * *

**I know it sucks. I wrote this almost 3 years ago. Please excuse any bad grammar.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Sayuri**


	4. RobinStarfire from Teen Titans

**Written almost 3 years ago. sorry about bad grammar.**

* * *

My perfect princess

Wears a purple dress

With long red hair

Glowing eyes green

But our love was unseen

* * *

My Earth prince

Short on perfection,

Bursting with love

I may not be from here

But he is my protection

* * *

**Meh. Dedicated to the Robin/Starfire pairing from Teen Titans. You can't blame me for trying.**

**REVIEW**

**Sayuri**


	5. Dramione from Harry Potter

Wrote this almost 3 years ago. I refuse to edit any of the chapters.

* * *

Her amber eyes blaze like a fire

The curly hair sways as she walks

Her temper rages like a storm

But her love is unrequited

She is my Gryffindor princess

* * *

His eyes freeze anything they set on

The platinum shine like a Knut

His smirk makes any girl swwon

Passionate is a way to describe his love

He is my Slytherin prince

* * *

**Ok it is plainly obvious that this was about Draco and Hermione, one of my favorite Harry Potter pairings.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Sayuri**


	6. ZimGir from Invader ZIM

**AN: Yeah. Umm…I was considering GIR to be the girl and ZIM the guy. Just thought you should know beforehand. **

**This was written almost 3 years ago. Please ignore any of my bad grammar.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader ZIM in anyway**

* * *

(ZIM's pov)

I know someone

Who can be a bore

But is an eyesore (1)

When she is lonely (2)

She causes an outbreak (3)

* * *

(GIR's pov)

I know someone

Who seems worthless (4)

But is really jaded (5)

He knows that

All that glitters is not gold(6)

Now he has done full circle

And has a heart of gold (7)

* * *

**AN: No romance, but did my best with this one. **

**1-7 are all words or sayings invented by Shakespeare. I was in Drama Workshops when I wrote this almost 3 years ago. Please forgive me.**

**Hope you liked!**

**Sayuri Rose**


	7. Drarry from Harry Potter

**Please forgive any bad grammar. This was written almost 3 years ago.**

* * *

His father disagrees

His mother knows the truth

I love him because

He knows the real me

Thinks I'm beautiful and sexy

* * *

His Muggle family doesn't care

His godfather doesn't mind

That he is all I want

His sexiness is the only kind

That I can possibly find

* * *

We are lovers,

Enemies no more

What was once hate

Has turned to love

And so much more

* * *

**Written in Biology almost 3 years ago. **

**Review!**

**Sayuri **


End file.
